


Down Payment

by MrCourtesy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletic Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Human Trafficking, M/M, Objectification, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Prostitution, Rimming, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCourtesy/pseuds/MrCourtesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha P.D. Officers Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki are called to negotiate with the underhanded businessman Uchiha Sasuke to catch a serial killer. His terms are... illegal at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You want _what_?!?” Naruto hisses in disbelief at Sasuke across the desk, eyes wide and a blush suddenly prickling at his cheeks.

 

“I’m pretty sure I was clear. Did I stutter?” Sasuke says, nonplussed, leaning back in his chair, expression unreadable, shameless, as if he had just asked for money or a car. Sakura looks at Naruto, who stands, unable to look the man across from them in the eyes and turns to the window, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply.

 

“You must be mistaken,” Sakura says, expression blank still, as if Sasuke hadn’t asked for something ridiculous, “that’s not on the table for negotiation, Mr. Uchiha. What you’re asking for is reprehensible—not to mention, _completely illegal_. We have a plethora of resources available to us; are you sure there’s nothing else that you could ask for?”

 

“You’re delusional if you think that money or a good deal will get you anything from me, Officer Uzumaki. I have everything I need at a moment’s notice.” Sasuke scoffs, arms still crossed in front of him. “Try again.”

“We know where Itachi is, and we could gift wrap him for you. You wouldn’t have to lift a finger.” Sakura says, confidently, her hands still folded in her lap. Shaking his head, Sasuke rolls his eyes, “You think I don’t know where he is? If I wanted to, I could call right now and he’d be dead within minutes.”

“You don’t want him dead? That’s bullshit, Sasuke. If you could kill him, you would have done it ages ago.” Naruto says, still turned away. “You can’t touch him. Even if you did have someone pull the trigger, you’d suffer more than we ever would if we took him out.” Grimacing, the businessman turns slowly to him, glaring daggers into his back. “All the same, I don’t care about him anymore. My objectives have changed. Having him dead wouldn’t mean anything for me.”

 

“We’re not here to play games, Mr. Uchiha. If you weren’t going to take our offer seriously, then tell us so we won’t waste our time.” Sakura says, her patience wearing thin, but Sasuke cocks his head in amusement, nearly laughing outright.

“What makes you think this is a game? What, do you think you actually have any hold on me?”

Nearly growling, Sakura breathes through her teeth. “Mr. Uchiha, we can end this conversation with you in handcuffs. We’ve held off for a long time, but don’t think we won’t find a way.” 

 

“Then you can forget you ever came here and your little murder suspect gets away.” Sasuke says, moving some paperwork around on his desk in dismissal of the two Konoha P.D. officers in his office.

“Our ‘little murder suspect’, as you like to say, has killed seventeen people and crossed across international borders three times. We can hold you accountable for anyone he kills after this, Mr. Uchiha, if you have information that would lead to his arrest.”

 

Shrugging, Sasuke turns back to his keyboard, seemingly bored. “Then do. You can’t prove I know anything at all, and you know just as well as I do that your prison system may as well be a revolving door for me.” Gritting her teeth, Sakura pries her hands away from the chair arms, which had begun to squeak in protest of her iron grip.

 

“Mr. Uchiha, you’re aware that you’re asking for my _husband_ , yes?” Not even bothering to turn to look at her, Sasuke raises an eyebrow and smirks, “He was my husband once too, so you can see how much that means to me.”

 

Sakura balks, eyes as wide as Naruto’s were, looking from one to the other. “He’s a human being, Sasuke, not a car. You can’t just rent him for a day!”

“Well, if he’s _yours_ as you say, then you can loan him out just as much as you can keep him. Besides, I didn’t ask you who he belonged to. I just told you what I wanted.”

“You can’t be serious, Sasuke!” She says, shaking her head. “That’s human trafficking! We literally arrest people who do what you’re asking us to do.”

 

From the window, Naruto sighs audibly. “He’s serious,” he breathes, “I told you we should ask literally anyone else. Sasuke wouldn’t help his own mother out of a grave if she asked.”

 

Sakura hears Sasuke stop typing. The temperature in the office seems to physically drop as Sasuke turns to him. “Look,” he says tersely, “what you’re asking from me is pretty much suicide. I’m only asking for something of the same value to me.”

 

Silence rings throughout the room, tense and palpable. Naruto’s hand moves from near his eyes to cover his mouth. Shaken, Sakura falls back into her chair, blinking as she tries to process what’s just been said.

 

With a heavy breath Sasuke stands, leaning over the desk to look Sakura in the eyes. “Tomorrow night, he’s mine. He does whatever I say for 24 hours—no exceptions—and I want an hour down payment before he leaves this office today. Those are my terms. I’ll leave so you can talk about it, but I want a decision when I get back, or get the hell out.” With that, he stalks out, slamming the door behind him.

 

For a moment, Sakura can’t even summon the courage to ask Naruto, but then she remembers the victim profiles from folder on the desk and their quickly shrinking window of time.

“So.” She says quietly, her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees as she smooths her hair back from her forehead. Twitching, Naruto shakes his head hopelessly.

“We’ll look elsewhere. He probably wouldn’t help us even if I did give him what he wanted. I’ll call Kakashi and tell him to re-asses our options.”

Sakura goes quiet again for a moment, and Naruto turns to look at her. Looking up at him, she opens her mouth to speak, then shuts it, shaking her head.

 

“You can’t be considering what asked for, Sakura. We don’t know if he’s lying, or even if he knows more than we even know.”

 

She puts her head back down, sagging into her palms.

 

“He knows. You know he wouldn’t give up Itachi if he didn’t know.”

 

Naruto shuts his own mouth and looks at the floor in consternation, the fight leaving him all at once.

 

“You’re right.” He whispers.

 

“He was always a shitty actor.” Naruto says morosely.

 

Sakura laughs hollowly. “He was never happy you left him for the Force.”

 

“Sakura—“

 

“No, he was never happy that you left him for me, let alone the Force.”

 

“I can’t do this Sakura. I can’t—“

 

“Why?”

 

“Sakura—“

 

“Do you still love him?”

 

“Sakura—“

 

“Answer me, Naruto. If he told you he’d quit the Business right now for you, would you leave me?”

 

“Sakura, you can’t ask me to answer that.” Naruto says, desperate. He falls back against the window. The quiet rings between them, palpable.

 

“You know I love you. You know I’ll always love you.” He says, shaking his head. “But I can’t do this. Not to us. Not to you.”

 

“Naruto, people are dying. I can’t ask you to be gentle with my feelings right now. Answer me. Do. You. Love. Him.”

 

Naruto nearly chokes, but raises a hand and pulls at his own hair. He starts to answer, but the door to the office chooses that moment to open. Sakura stands, a fine tremor wracking her body. Shutting the door, Sasuke perches on the edge of his desk, waiting.

 

“So what did we decide?”

 

Neither Sakura nor Naruto say anything for a long moment, then Sakura looks up at Sasuke.

 

“You can’t ask him to kill anyone. No broken bones, contusions, or the like.”

“Sakura—“ Naruto starts, but she holds up her hand.

“You can’t ask him to steal anything. When I come get him, he’s healthy and whole. Nothing on the internet, and nothing gets released to the public. Do you understand?”

“Sakura—“

“And if you break any of those rules or you fail to hold up your end of the bargain, I won’t give a flying fuck about law or order, Uchiha. I will cut you from the knees up, castrate you, take your fingers, and set you on fire. You know I will.”

Surprised, Sasuke nods, and then looks at Naruto from the floor up, his gaze lingering and so heated that it makes Sakura blush. She snaps her fingers in his face. “Hey! I asked you a question. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Sasuke growls, looking at her, then turns back to Naruto, and Sakura swears that she sees him lick his lips. “Now get out of here, unless you really want to see how much I give a fuck about that ring on his finger.”

“Fuck you, Uchiha. I hope you burn in Hell.” She says, storming out, unable to look Naruto in the face, and too disgusted to even look in Sasuke’s direction any more. “You have 59 minutes. No more than that.” She snarls as she slams the door behind her.

 

Sasuke nearly grins, his hands still in his pockets, and he walks up to Naruto like a snake approaching a mouse, even as Naruto steps back to put some distance between them. His back hits the window pane once again and Sasuke steps close enough that they’re nose to nose. He can feel the warm gust of Sasuke’s breath over his lips. His ex-husband inhales and presses his nose in the dip of Naruto’s neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, you even smell the same,” Sasuke whispers, bringing his hands up and resting them on Naruto’s hips, smoothing them up over his stomach, “you’re even more fit than before. How the hell did she give you to me?” He leans his head into Naruto’s throat, humming as Naruto’s Adam’s apple bobs against his lips as he swallows nervously. Pressing their hips together, he drags his hands up Naruto’s chest, fingers trailing against his throat, and weaves them into his ex’s hair, pulling hard enough that Naruto sucks in a breath and sinks down so that they’re eye to eye. Stepping into the space that Naruto’s legs make as his knees spread, he whispers, “So you still like that, do you?” He rocks his body roughly against Naruto’s, making him feel the erection that he was already more than aware of as Naruto tries to look anywhere but at him.

 

Noticing his lack of participation, Sasuke steps back, a black slurry of lust and anger in his eyes, turning around to lock his office door where he can see the shadow of Sakura’s figure. He chuckles when he sees her flinch at the audible clack of the bolt. Close enough that she can hear through the door he says to Naruto, “Belt off. Lean over the desk.”

 

“Fuck no.” Naruto spits, “Not while she’s here.”

 

“Then you can kiss your deal goodbye,” Sasuke taunts, taking his jacket off and placing it on the hook by the door, not even bothering to look away from where he can see Sakura’s figure start to tremble, her fists clenching.

 

It takes a moment, but he eventually hears the metallic clink of Naruto loosening his belt. A fresh flood of arousal fills him at the sound, and he turns to see the policeman barely bent over the desk, hands pressed flat on it’s surface. Kicking the chairs from in front of the desk he presses himself against Naruto’s backside, kicking his legs apart brusquely and pushing Naruto’s torso closer to the surface of the desk. “Don’t pretend you don’t know very well why I want you here.”

He slides his clothed cock between Naruto’s cheeks, thumbing against where he knows where Naruto’s hole is. A humiliated blush turns Naruto bright pink, and he ducks his head so his forehead is against the mahogany surface as Sasuke rubs where he’s most sensitive. His breaths come a little short as Sasuke kneads him, spreading him through his uniform.

 

“God, I almost forgot how good this was,” he murmurs as if in awe, sliding a hand up to the back of Naruto’s neck, gripping there, “so fucking perfect. Maybe I’ll take pictures tomorrow. She only said I couldn’t publish anything after all.” His other hand drops under Naruto and undoes his button and fly, letting his pants drop to the floor. “Sasuke,” Naruto says, voice just slightly wrecked enough to make Sasuke’s dick pulse, “the—the window—it’s still open.”

 

Looking over as if seeing the sunlight streaming over the city anew, Sasuke grunts, “Hn. What if I want it that way?” He teases, and finds deep satisfaction in the way that Naruto’s fists clench. “What if I want everybody to see what I do to you? How much I still know this body?” He pulls Naruto’s boxer briefs down slightly and bites his lip appreciatively at the sight of Naruto’s muscled body nearly half bared over his desk, still rubbing himself in the crevice there. “Did she keep you open for me? Do you let her split you like you let me?” He presses his thumb against the edge of Naruto’s pink pucker, “It looks like you do. Fucking perfect—fuck—“ Groaning, Sasuke rucks Naruto’s dress shirt up to expose more of his back, his hand coming down from Naruto’s nape. He hooks his thumbs into the elastic of his briefs and pulls Naruto’s hips back from the desk, pushing them down as he does so they pool around his ankles.

 

“So fucking clean—like you were ready for me to— _shit_ —“ Cool air hits Naruto’s backside for a moment and he goes a little lax at the reprieve, only to come up with a gasp as Sasuke’s tongue breaches him. A hand on his back pushes him back to the desk, and he stuffs his fist in his mouth, doing his utmost not to make a sound. Sakura didn’t need to hear any more than Sasuke’s narration after all, and Sasuke didn’t need to know just how much he still affected Naruto, but it didn’t stop Naruto’s blush from reddening and spreading down to his back. Tapping his tongue against the edge of Naruto’s rim, Sasuke grazes his teeth against the sensitive skin, moaning quietly as Naruto gasps at the sensation, one of his knees giving out so his chest is pressed halfway against the wood.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Sasuke orders, and when Naruto hesitates, he grabs both his wrists and presses them to his ass, holding them there until Naruto obeys. Leaning back to enjoy the view, Sasuke wets his index finger, then presses it in, fucking Naruto with it. Naruto’s cheeks burn hot as Sasuke twists it inside of him, talking all the while, “What does she fuck you with? I wonder how big it is. Does it fill you up? God, I hope it’s huge. Can she hold you down while she does it? Fuck—I should have made her watch me take you apart. Gonna make you cry for it, get you so wet—“

“You—you know you were the only one who ever—who ever cried in bed—“ Naruto pants against the wood, shaking as he tries not to give himself away as Sasuke sucks around his finger. His mouth and fingers making obscene noises.

“Hmm, that’s right,” Sasuke purrs between sloppy wet licks, “maybe I should have you fuck me. You remember how I like it, right? You were so, _so_ good. Should lock you to the headboard and ride you ‘till you can’t—“

“Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth, I swear— _hah_!“ Naruto remembered his ex’s penchant for dirty talk, but it was never like this. Adding another finger, Sasuke spreads him wider, tongue sliding between the two digits and brushing his fingers along the underside of Naruto’s cock. His knuckles massage Naruto’s prostate from the outside while his fingers rub against it inside. Naruto’s other knee gives out, and he’s bow-legged as Sasuke mercilessly finger-fucks him, his mouth leaving him as wet as a woman, and one of Naruto’s hands start to slip. Whipping a hand out from under Naruto, Sasuke grabs it and holds it there as he continues to slide his tongue alongside his fingers, slowing them and pressing them even deeper than before.

 

“Shit—could do this all day—should have cleared my schedule—“ He reaches up to his desk, his hand from Naruto’s wrist knocking everything out of it’s way to get the cap off a small tube of lotion, squeezing it to coat his fingers as he adds a third finger, then dropping it so he can wrangle his own belt and fly open. Pulling his fingers away as he frees his dick, he coats it in the slick still on his hand and presses it into Naruto’s still too-tight entrance. Jerking, Naruto’s hands fly to the edge of the desk, “Bastard,” he hisses as Sasuke slowly seats himself inside, hypnotized by the sight of Naruto stretched around his prick, one of his hands tangling itself back into Naruto’s hair so he can yank back, pulling Naruto up to nearly standing as he shudders at the feel of Naruto around him. “Fuck making you cry—I’m gonna make you _burn_.”

 

Eyes wide, Naruto can’t hold back the shout he gives as Sasuke pulls out and presses in again. He wonders if Sasuke had possibly gotten bigger since the last time they did this, because as he slides out and back again, Naruto swears he feels him deeper than ever before—and it’s _slow_. So goddamn slow that even Naruto’s pushing back before Sasuke even thrusts back in, trying to get him to _fucking move_ , but Sasuke shoves him back into the hard edge of the desk when he does, dragging his cock slowly against his prostate, in and out, in and out. Naruto’s eyes would roll back into his head if he weren’t already cross-eyed with the roiling heat in his abdomen.

He sags against the hand fisted against his scalp, and Sasuke kisses his neck, strangely tender and quiet in contrast to his earlier mood, needy and desperate against Naruto’s back as he keens into his ear. Leaning back onto Sasuke’s shoulder, he pants, closing his eyes and grabbing Sasuke’s hand. Making a choking sound, Sasuke leans in, untangling his fingers from Naruto’s hair to twine them with tan fingers, pressing their entwined hands to Naruto’s chest over his heart. His other hand comes up to Naruto’s collar, at first struggling with his button-up shirt and tie, then vetoing it all-together and ripping his uniform from the collar down so he can press his mouth to Naruto’s collarbone with an aching sound. “Need to… need to see you…”, he breathes against his skin, his movements becoming more feverish and desperate, quickening. 

 

Naruto has done his best in trying to hold out, but he and Sasuke know each other inside out, and falling back into their old routine is so natural to him that he just _shatters_. His legs open wide for the man of their own accord, letting him hit just right so that heat sears up Naruto’s legs, and his voice breaks open like a vase dropped off the side of a building. “Goddamn—missed this—missed you. Want you _so bad_ … Fucking give it to me— _oh, yes! Aaah_ ….”

Sasuke’s hands tighten to bruising against his skin, and the hand that ripped his shirt open is dragging nails down his front, leaving angry red lines. Sasuke makes a sound like a man dying and starts pounding into Naruto so hard that the desk gets slammed into the wall, a lamp and the computer monitor on it crashing to the ground. Forgetting about the desk, Sasuke pulls one of Naruto’s legs up, spreading him even further open, and then when he can’t get Naruto as close as he wants, growls and _lifts him up_ , spearing him on his cock. Breathless, Naruto can only loop an arm around Sasuke’s neck and hold on, consumed by heat and left pleading for mercy.

 

“Fucking walk away and think you can forget this?” Sasuke asks with a vicious thrust, “Think that you can fucking leave me? No one’s ever gonna fucking do you like this. No one. No one wants you more than I do.” A river of possessive growls pours out of Sasuke’s mouth. “Say it. Say it!”

“No—ung! Ah! S-sas—!”

Snarling, Sasuke pulls out and sets Naruto down on the desk, flipping him. “Wanna see your face when you come.” He hooks Naruto’s legs over his shoulders and presses back in, doubling his pace. “Open your eyes for me, babe, just this once. Look me in the eyes.” He pleads, pressing his mouth to the back of Naruto’s knee, wrapping a hand around Naruto’s cock, which leaks pre-cum into his palm, flushed and red hot in his hand. Naruto’s eyes snap open at that, and Sasuke nearly comes at that alone, but he needs… he needs…

 

“Say it,” he begs, “say it, Naruto. You know I have to hear you say it.”

Naruto shakes his head, and keens while Sasuke sobs as he mouths the back of Naruto’s calves. “Naruto, say it. Say it. Say it, _please_.” Somehow he makes the pace even more brutal, and Naruto’s breath catches in his throat as Sasuke twists his wrist as he jerks him. Naruto’s orgasm hits him like a lightning strike; his whole body locks up and he clenches like a vice around Sasuke, arching off the table while Sasuke’s pace falters. “I… I… Sasuke… I—“

“Yes, please, Naruto, god I—“

 

Voice so soft it’s barely a whisper, Naruto says, “I… I love you… Sasuke, I love you.”

 

Sasuke’s hands tighten to bruising around Naruto’s legs and he moans, tilting his head back in exultation as he empties himself into Naruto. “Fuck! I love you, I love you so fucking much!” He chokes, his climax seeming to last an age as he trembles and shakes. He lets Naruto’s legs slide down to either side of him as he struggles to keep standing as his vision blackens for a moment. Falling down to his elbows on the desk, he kisses a line up Naruto’s chest to his slack and open mouth, licking into it, as Naruto gasps for air, weakly pushing him away.

 

“You, you bastard! You know I—fuck! Sasuke, get the hell off of me.”

 

Sasuke drops his head to Naruto’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Naruto with him to the floor, still in him, barely softened as he pulls him into his lap, his nose tucked just under Naruto’s chin. They pant together for a moment until Sasuke draws back to look at him.

“You’re still mine for the next seven minutes, Naruto.”

“ _Holy shit_.” Naruto swears, despondent, as Sasuke rocks up into him, oversensitive and avoiding Sasuke’s gaze.

 

“Kiss me.”

“Fuck, Sasuke, don’t ask me to—“

“I want you to kiss me, Naruto. Like you used to.”

“Sasuke, please—“

“Kiss me.”

 

Tentatively, Naruto turns his head to look at Sasuke, staring down at him. Slipping a hand up, Sasuke cups the back of his head, moving forward as Naruto draws back. With a hollow laugh, Sasuke looks down at their still joined bodies, Naruto’s cum smeared on his dress shirt, the tatters of Naruto’s dress uniform still barely clinging to him. The sight of it makes his cock pulse hopefully, and he swears in frustration. Not giving Naruto enough time to think about it, he looks up and pulls Naruto’s head down for a consuming kiss, hissing when Naruto bites his tongue, but pressing forward anyway, his kisses turning more chaste until he can’t torture himself any longer. Pulling out and pulling away, but holding Naruto up, he watches the cum drip from Naruto back onto his cock, and smirks at Naruto’s disgusted expression.

“Pervert,” Naruto hisses, his red flush deepening. He pushes away and stands shakily, finding his pants and underwear where they were trampled moments ago, embarrassedly limping to them and bending over to pick them up. From his seat on the floor, Sasuke watches appreciatively as Naruto struggles to put them back on, and nearly laughs aloud as Naruto shrugs off the torn remains of his shirt. Knowing his amused expression, Naruto bristles.

“Shut up, you bastard,” he bites, and Sasuke really does laugh out loud then, but he stands and tucks himself in, lifting his blazer off the hook and offering it to Naruto, who takes it, after a considering look and a frown. Still smirking, Sasuke shrugs off his button-up to reveal his plain white tee underneath, tossing the stained shirt onto an overturned chair.

 

One minute later, the door opens and Sakura steps in looking somewhat frazzled, her hair in disarray, and her makeup smeared. She surveys the damage and raises an eyebrow at Sasuke, clearly displeased. He shrugs helplessly at her judgement, hands back in his pockets.

“I’m coming to get him at noon tomorrow. You’ll have your killer by twelve o’ five the next day.”

Naruto looks stricken as he’s reminded that this was just the _down payment_. Sakura fumes, her palms red with blood from here her nails had broken through the skin.

“Down payment, Uchiha. You get him until eleven. No more.”

“I get him ’til twelve and you get your serial killer—how did you describe it? Oh, yes, “gift wrapped”. You can’t ask for anything more than that, Mrs. Uzumaki.”

Sakura spits at Sasuke’s feet and pulls Naruto out of the room, hugging him even though he hasn’t looked up since she arrived, his head hung with guilt. Before she shuts the door, she cocks her head and smirks, looking intently at Sasuke.

“What?” He asks, puzzled at her sudden change of mood.

 

“He has to do anything you say—no exceptions.” She parrots, still smiling.

“So…” He says, waving her on to continue.

“Say you love me,” she says, grinning now at the waver in his smug expression as she shuts the door, “you pathetic, lonely little man.”

“Fuck you, Haruno!” He growls at the shut door.

“I still win, you sorry son of a bitch!” She yells back.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto consider where their relationship is. Sasuke battens down the hatches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna hate this chapter.  
> I’m sensing a lot of hate for Sakura. Personally, I think that she was just misused as a character, and that she could have been this beautiful, dynamic thing. Kishimoto’s vision of Sakura and my own differ wildly, so hold off on judgement, guys, or else this chapter will make you very angry. Oh, and I love Sasuke, but you’re gonna learn to love/hate this version of him.  
> Warnings for this chapter; there’s some very explicit and possibly triggering NaruSaku het sex in this chapter. Look for the ^^^ if you want to skip it. Also, I hope you guys like NaruSasu along with SasuNaru, because you can’t really write a proper sex marathon with only one person topping.  
> Oh, and it’s about to get pretty kinky if you hadn't noticed how the tags doubled.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I’ve always loved NaruHina, but it never really made any sense to me, and I never saw long term SasuSaku working out for anyone.

__**__ 

On the car ride home Naruto doesn’t speak. Holding his hand as she drives, Sakura speeds home.  
“I told the commissioner that we’d see him next week.” She says into the silence, “I didn’t think you’d want to go back into the office after this.”

 

Naruto doesn’t reply, but he does grip her hand just the slightest bit tighter, and Sakura cries with relief, hot tears blurring her view of the road.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes, strangled by her emotions, “I’m so damn sorry I let this happen.”

Tiredly, Naruto doesn’t speak, but he lifts her hand to his lips, and presses a kiss to the back of her hand. She whimpers at the feel of the tears on his cheek wetting her knuckles.

 

__**__

 

Neji slowly turns the doorknob to Sasuke’s corner office, ready to back up just in case Sasuke’s infamous temper flares up. When no glass hits the wall by the door, he walks in quietly, the bundle of files in his hands stained with sweat.

 

Smoke rises from a cigarette that burns livid red at the tip between Sasuke’s fingers over the lip of a glass of dark liquor. Looking out the window onto the still sunny city, Sasuke doesn’t even look at him as he walks in, his gentle steps still crunching against broken glass on the carpet.

 

“Are you really going through with this?” He says in a hushed tone, his mouth dry and his body tense with fear. In Sasuke’s answering silence, Neji’s fury gains purchase, welling up against the back of his throat, but he pushes it down, his voice even, but deep with rage.

 

“In that case, you can have this.”

Finally, Sasuke looks in his direction, looking at the papers that Neji shoves in his direction on his desk, scoffing.

“Your resignation?” He says, laughter in his tone. “How much good do you think that will do you? Do you really think that would save you?”

“At least I’d go out fighting. You’re just going to give up the ghost, huh?” Neji lets his arm drop, the papers at his side forgotten as his welling anger seeps out. “I thought that we were going to actually change something, Sasuke, I thought that we were going to save this city.”

 

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Sasuke snuffs it out on the crumpled paper of Neji’s resignation, dropping it in the bin as it catches flame. “You’re going to be fine, Neji. This… this is between me and Madara. I’m not going to come out of this. Someone’s gotta be here to run this place.”

 

“You’re serious?”

“At noon on Thursday, he’ll come to me. He was going to take me out anyway, and this is something he’d handle personally. Might as well get two birds with one stone.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t tell Naruto or Sakura that you were going to dime him out, regardless.” Neji sniffs, amused, his earlier anger dissipating. Wordless, Sasuke smirks behind another sip of brandy, and Neji shakes his head as he walks out.

 

“Oh, and Neji?”

“Yes?”

“Tell everyone to come armed starting Wednesday morning, and to stay here until Friday.”

“Of course.”

 

__**__

 

 

On the steps up to their downtown brownstone, Naruto suddenly stops, his hand still wrapped in Sakura’s. Startled, she looks back at him, and follows when he pulls her close, burying his nose in her short pink bob. Wrapping her arms around him, she leans into him, content to stand there as long as he needs.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into her hair, “I can’t go through with this. I can’t do this. I can’t go back to him.”

Shaking her head, she tugs him tighter, “I don’t want you to have to. Maybe we can get around this?”

He’s silent, and they stand there for a moment longer before Sakura turns the key in the latch and walks up with him without letting go.

 

Sitting on the couch with a cup of tea that’s long gone cold, wrapped in blankets, Sakura looks up as Naruto gets out of the shower. His skin is scrubbed red, and his low sweatpants and heather grey t-shirt expose the still-forming bruises on his arms and hips. Something deep within her twists like a trapped cobra, angry and venomous. Trying not to let it show, she sets her mug down on the coffee table, patting the sofa cushion beside her so that he’ll sit. He does, and he places his still wet head in her lap, looking up at her.

“I have to go back.” He says plainly.

She nods, combing her fingers through his soaked locks, noting the red scratches there. A deep twinge of annoyance makes her take a deep breath. _‘Is there anywhere he didn’t leave a mark?’_ She wonders.

“It’s not fair. He had his chance for years to have you.”

“Sakura, he couldn’t—we couldn’t—“

“He could have given it all up. He’s a petulant child, angry because he can’t have his cake and eat it too.”

Sighing, Naruto nods, closing his eyes and turning so that his face is pressed to her stomach, wrapping his arms around her.

“I hate him.” She says, still petting him.

“No you don’t.” He mumbles into her shirt.

“No,” she says, sighing, “I don’t.”

“You know how it is with him. You were with him for a while too, back when things were good.” Naruto says, scooting up so that he’s leaning against the arm of the couch, most of his torso stretched across her.

“Yeah, but he didn’t love me the way he loves you.” She says, her hands on his face, that cobra within her writhing again when she sees a series of red scratches that lead down from his neck below the collar of his shirt.

“—but he—“

“No, Naruto. Nobody healthy or sane feels the way he feels you about anybody.”

“Sakura, if you hadn’t quit selling for me, and he had, what would you do?”

“To get you back, you mean?”

“To hurt him.”

“I…” Something ugly uncoils inside of her, sick and disturbing. “I don’t think I want to say.”

“Sakura…”

“I… I love you Naruto, but there are morals. There’s right and wrong.”

“That’s not how you sounded earlier.” He says, his hands sliding up and down her arms, “Would you really do any of the things you threatened before?”

“Yes,” she says without hesitation, “but only if he crossed the line.” Naruto looks at her questioningly. “And what about me? What if I crossed the line?”

Sakura blinks, as if she never thought of the concept, and she tilts her head in question.

“What do you mean?” Frowning, Naruto draws back a little. “You know how I feel about him.”

With a sudden, bright laugh, Sakura kisses his forehead, “You can love him all you want. I loved you when you were still _married_ to him. That’s not going to change now.”

“And after tomorrow, if I didn’t come back, what would you do?”

“If you let him keep you?” He nods.

“I’d kill him.” She says, pressing her forehead to Naruto’s. “I’d kill him and string his remains up in Times Square for the world to see.”

“Even if it hurt me?” He asks, his voice low and husky. Chuckling darkly, she kisses him, gently at first, but then growing deeply possessive in it’s intensity. “You’re mine, Naruto. He chose wrong when he had the opportunity. He can go fuck himself. I love you more that he ever could or will.”

She kisses him again, moaning into it. “I thought you said nobody healthy or sane feels about anyone the way he feels about me.”

“That’s right,” she murmurs against his mouth, pulling him down into her lap so she can lean across him, kissing her way down to the elastic of his pants, pushing them down, “but I never said I was healthy or sane.” 

 

** ^^^ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto’s eyes go wide as she takes him into her mouth, suckling roughly so he keens, a little overwhelmed as she picks up the pace. Humming at the taste of him, she pushes his pants the rest of the way off, flicking off her own shirt after she sits back up.

“Sakura—“ he breathes, as she pulls off his shirt, laying him flat against the couch as she straddles him. “I’m gonna remind you who loves you the most.” Pulling off her shorts and panties, she leans over him, and with a purr, sinks down on him, riding him ruthlessly. Her hands caress him as she pulls him into another kiss.  
“Fuck him, he doesn’t get this, he doesn’t get to have you like this. This—this is mine.”

Moaning openly, Naruto’s fingers go to her clit, and her breath shudders as he rubs there, but she guides his hands up to her breasts, pulling down so that her bra slides down, revealing her pink nipples. His breath goes ragged at the sight of her pebbled areola and her flushed cheeks, and basks in the way the evening light makes her green eyes glow a jealous emerald.

 

Rolling her hips, she looks him in the eyes, smiling as she bites her lip. “How do you want me?” She asks, “Anything you want tonight. Anything at all. Use me, use me Naruto…”

“Make me yours,” he says, pressing up into her, pulling her down for another kiss, “Make me yours, mark me—god, Sakura. Make me yours.” Her body clenches around him at those words and flushes from the way it makes her even wetter, licking her lips, and groaning when she tastes him there again. Pushing him back, her hand goes to his throat and he moans, shivering.

 

“I bet Sasuke never knew this about you, did he? He never took the time to find out, did he? Oh, oh honey, you’re all mine. I love you so much!” She pants and her breasts rub against his palms as she grinds on top of him. Against her fingers she can feel his throat working to breathe, and she groans at all the control he’s given her. Giving it to him hard and fast, she spreads herself around him so he can see, and she can feel his reaction in his cock and under her hand. His pupils swallow the blue around them as she gathers the wet from her fingers and pushes them into his mouth.

“S’kura—mmnn!” A pulse of cum runs hot inside her, and she pulls her fingers from his mouth so that she can lick them herselfwhile he watches, tightening her grip around his throat. The choking sound he makes as she runs her tongue up her middle finger nearly makes her come on the spot, and she brings her other hand down to his throat. Dizzy from the lack of air and the sight of her, his vision goes fuzzy at the edges. Vicious and hungry, she works up to a punishing pace, and Naruto trembles underneath her grip until she cums, her body seizing like a vice around him as she lets go. A flood of oxygen enters his lungs, and Naruto erupts into her, pulling her hips down so he’s as deep as possible, his hips snapping up and his loud cry filling the air, fucking her as both of them shake and claw at each other.

Boneless, Naruto falls back onto the couch with Sakura on top of him, kissing her lazily. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he repeats, rubbing his hands up and down her body. She looks down at his throat at the darkening bruise and smiles, but nibbles at his earlobe as she whispers, “Don’t thank me yet. We have a lot of work to do.”

Shivering, Naruto just groans, letting his head fall back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

** ^^^ **

 

Looking up as he walks out the door, Sasuke snickers at the banners that line every corridor of the building that read “U & H Inc. 5th Annual Corporate Potluck” in cheery colors. He’s pretty sure that he saw Hinata pull a Bizon submachine gun from under a bevy of cupcakes, tucking it under her desk, and watched Tenten pull a XM25 grenade launcher from under a tray of hotdogs. Deep within his cold charcoal briquette of a heart, he feels an ember of pride for his employees. Walking out of the elevator, he stops short when he sees most of his employees in the parking garage, eyes all set towards the elevator. When he steps out, they all bow in synchronous, then slowly disperse, saying nothing, but their intention clear.

After a moment, only Neji remains, leaning on Sasuke’s car.

 

“Did you tell them?” He asks his co-executive as he fishes his keys out of his pocket. With a sad smile, Neji shakes his head. “You hired smart people. They figured it out.”

When Sasuke doesn’t immediately get in his car, Neji holds out his hand.

“So I guess that this is goodbye?”

Sasuke nods, not trusting his voice anymore.

“You should have just told him, Sasuke. You should have told him years ago.”

He shakes his head, opening his car door, looking away as he says.

“He would have given up all his work for me. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Nodding, Neji steps away from the car as Sasuke shuts the door and pulls off, watching his car the whole time.

 

__**__

 

Sasuke would swear that Sakura was preening when he pulls up. Suspicious, he lowers the window of his Bugatti, and gives Sakura a look over his sunglasses from where she leans just outside of the couple’s quaint walkup.

“Give him a moment,” she says, grinning. Sasuke notes some dark circles under her eyes, and when he looks at Naruto as he comes out the door, he realizes why. As Naruto steps out the door, kissing Sakura sweetly on the lips before turning to the car, Sasuke drinks him in, simultaneously thrumming with arousal and fiery-hot rancor. Naruto’s lips are a bitten, raw red, and as he looks at Sasuke through his lashes as he walks down the steps (Sasuke didn’t think that Naruto could even manage to look coy) Sasuke takes in his even messier than usual hair,the lurid bruises that peep up just above the collar of his turtleneck, the red wrist burns that dip just above the ends of his long sleeves, and the limp that was slight yesterday that’s downright _telling_ today.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Sasuke presses the heel of his palm down onto his groin, his eyes unable to even leave the man as he saunters over to the passenger side of the car. As Naruto climbs in, he looks back over to Sakura with eyes blazing. She blows a kiss at him, giggling as he burns rubber, his car pulling away from the sidewalk with an almighty shriek.

 

__**__

 

 

Slamming open the door, Sasuke literally pitches the keys away when he enters his house, Naruto trailing behind him. He hears them knock over something fragile, and hears it fall to the floor, but doesn’t care to look. Behind him, Naruto snickers, gently shutting the door as he enters their once-shared home, and Sasuke whirls around, slamming him against the door.

“The fuck is that look for?” Sasuke spits, eyes narrowed at Naruto’s still sunny disposition, untucking Naruto’s thin sweater from his pants, and surging forward for a kiss that’s more spitfire and teeth than even lust or lips. Bearing under it for a moment, Naruto pushes Sasuke off when he looses patience, standing up to his full height just above Sasuke and holding him back, but not fully out of reach. He cups Sasuke’s jaw, and tilts Sasuke’s chin slightly up, kissing him so tenderly that Sasuke’s knees go a little weak, and he stumbles against him.

 

Sliding his knees apart so that Sasuke fits between them, Naruto presses a string of kisses to just behind Sasuke’s ear. At that, Sasuke’s knees really do give, and Naruto’s hands go to his hips to hold him up as he sucks a dark mark into the skin there, nosing the shell of Sasuke’s ear and humming with satisfaction.

“What’s this really about, Sasuke?” He whispers, low and sensual as he nips and bites down to Sasuke’s neck, unbuttoning his collar with one hand so he can bare one shoulder. Lost in it, Sasuke’s throat works to swallow as Naruto’s hands slide up and down his chest, letting Naruto slide his blazer off onto the floor. He shakes his head, leaning against Naruto’s shoulder, totally disarmed.

“You don’t want to say?” Naruto asks, massaging his fingers into the muscles around Sasuke’s spine, and pressing him into the space between his legs. “That’s alright,” he says, his voice still deep and rumbling, “I’ll give you what you need.”

 

Caught flat-footed, Sasuke wonders where the timid and unwilling Naruto from yesterday went, and how he got back the man he married so suddenly. Shocked into compliance, he lets Naruto lean him back and unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, revealing his white tee underneath. Emotions in free-fall, he steps back and away, sliding to his knees in front of his ex, those long legs bracketing him, and he looks up to where Naruto has both his palms pressed to the door, looking down at him hungrily. Humbled, Sasuke slides his hands back up Naruto’s body, sliding the sweater up as he goes, revealing the v of his abdomen, and he inhales sharply as he takes in the mix of bruises and marks that both he and Sakura have left.

“God—goddamnit,” he says faintly, as he pushes the fabric up to expose dusky nipples and the fit cut of Naruto’s chest. His mouth is just level with Naruto’s belt line, and his fingertips descend to the leather there, and his hands quake as he attempts to uncouple it from the latch. Naruto sets comforting hands atop his, and pull the belt apart himself, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping the fly. “Fuck,” Sasuke whispers reverently as Naruto pushes them down, his swelling cock beginning to jut from a thatch of blond hair. Hickeys and bruises from fingers frame his hips. Sasuke can see where Sakura took the time to bite a trail leading to the inside of Naruto’s thighs from his hipbone, and he shudders from head to toe, his body nearly vibrating as he leans back to pull the them the rest of the way off along with Naruto’s socks and shoes, marveling at the red marks around Naruto’s ankles where he was clearly bound.

“Fuck,” he whispers again, resting his head against Naruto’s thigh, too aroused to even think straight, his erection a hot iron against his own thigh.

 

“Do you want to know what she did to me?” Naruto teases, his eyes low lidded and his red, red lips wetted from his pink tongue. The air leaves Sasuke’s lungs as if he was punched, and he noses up to Naruto’s cock, breath coarse and disjointed as he looks up at Naruto, and he looks as though he’s drunk as his hands glide up and down his legs. Taking Naruto’s still growing prick into his mouth, he begins to slowly suck, closing his eyes as Naruto fills the space down his throat.

 

“She locked me open, she bound my wrists, she choked me—“ and Sasuke chokes around Naruto’s cock at that, moaning as his hand presses against the growing damp spot on the front of his dress pants, “—she whipped me and put clamps on me, Sasuke. She said she wanted me red like a ribbon for you,” Sasuke’s face heats at that, staring up at Naruto’s peaked red nipples and imagining metal clamps on them. 

 

“She trussed me up and wouldn’t let me cum for hours, Sasuke. Do you like that? Can you kiss it better? _I swear I’ll be good for you._ ” Sasuke makes a sound like he’s breaking at that, overwhelmed. Naruto grips one of his hands and pushes it back between his legs. Sasuke chokes again at the realization that Naruto is slick and hot there, and he groans brokenly when his fingers slip straight in, angling for that sweet spot and opening his throat so that Naruto’s dick brushes against the back of his throat. When Naruto puts a hand in his hair and holds him still so he can fuck up into him, Sasuke loses it; seizing and swallowing around Naruto as he ruins his own pants, unwilling to come off of Naruto’s cock to take a breath.

 

Gripping the hand in his hair tight, Naruto pulls him off, and Sasuke gasps for air. His mouth and cheeks are a brilliant crimson against his pale skin as Naruto drags the head of his cock against his open mouth. He pulls back every time Sasuke tries to lick at it, hips still jerking as Sasuke works his fingers inside of him until Naruto yanks him up to kiss him, licking the taste of himself from his mouth. 

One of Naruto’s hands goes to Sasuke’s pants, loosening them as he shoves Sasuke’s dress shirt off, walking him back so that his hip hits the kitchen counter. He props Sasuke up on it so he can ravage his mouth more thoroughly, pulling Sasuke’s tee over his head, and then leaning back so he can appreciate the play of Sasuke’s muscles underneath his extensive traditional tattoo that drips down from his collarbone to his left wrist and below the line of his pants. Flushing red at Naruto’s lengthy evaluation, Sasuke tries to initiate another lip-lock, but Naruto pushes him back against the granite countertop to shove his pants and boxers away, not bothering to take his leather shoes or socks and sock garters off.

 

“Jesus, Naruto, what are you—“ the words turn to ash in his mouth as Naruto traces the patch of skin still wet with his jizz, licking it up, pulling Sasuke’s thighs over his shoulders as he sucks livid red marks into the crease of of Sasuke’s thigh and hip. Leaning up on his elbows, Sasuke widens his legs, fully aware of the slutty picture he’s painting of himself and he reddens with shame as Naruto spreads him even further apart, giving little kitten licks to the glistening slit of his dick. “Aw hell,” Sasuke whines, getting hard again as Naruto traces him with his open mouth, not enough friction to get him off, but just enough sensation to make his hips pump into the air.

 

Letting Sasuke’s legs fall into the crook of his elbows, Naruto’s hands skirt up to his chest, circling and toying with Sasuke’s nipples before giving them a firm tug as he presses the flat of his tongue to the underside of Sasuke’s fully risen manhood. He holds him still as Sasuke writhes, unsure if he wants to thrust into his mouth, or give in to the tricky machinations of Naruto’s fingers. He pants as Naruto draws him back down against the counter, licking a hot stripe up to his neck, but still holding Sasuke open so he can rub against the whole of him. Naruto pulls back, his cock warm and heavy next to Sasuke’s as he drags it downward; brushing against his sac, edging his tip right up against his hole, then back up again. Watching, Sasuke licks his lips, mouth watering at the sight, Naruto grinning at him mischievously.

 

Towing him even further back, Sasuke puts his hand over his own mouth to cover the effeminate sound he makes as Naruto bends him into a ‘C’ shape at the lip of the counter. His body is in the perfect position where Naruto could leisurely eat him out, and Sasuke huffs into his palm at the realization, just as Naruto’s teeth scrape his taint. A thin stream of pre-cum escapes him at the sensation,and it drips down his chest to pool at the seam of his throat. Softly petting his cock as he mouths and licks to his content, Naruto suckles at his sac and swirls the tip of his tongue against Sasuke’s asshole, humming and chuckling when Sasuke makes needy noises. When Sasuke stuffs his fist into his mouth, Naruto redoubles his efforts, tugging Sasuke’s prick in opposite time to his tongue piercing him, smiling as Sasuke’s cum forms a rivulet down his chest, flowing freely now.

 

Just a few seconds of this are enough to make Sasuke slap his hand against the counter as he shouts his pleasure. “Shit, fucking goddamn, Naruto I—please, please fuck me—do whatever you want to me, just put your dick in me— _awwwww, fuck_!” Naruto’s tongue sinks deeper and he rubs the crown of Sasuke’s cock, his finger trailing the slit. “Homigod,” Sasuke cries out as Naruto smooths the liquid around his tip, and as he continues to drip, uses it to slick his cock.

“Naruto, _please!_ Please don’t make me cum like this. Need you in me, oh _fuck!_ ”

 

Sasuke can feel the first telltale zing of lightning down his spine that’s a precursor to his orgasm. He tries to pull his legs off of Naruto’s shoulders, but Naruto holds him pinned there, more than halfway off the counter, making high, frantic sounds. “ _Nooooooo_ ,” Sasuke moans, trying to still his hips, “Naruto, _Naruto_ , oh god, why? Ungh! _Oh please, oh please, oh please!_ ” Sasuke knows he can’t hold out any longer, and he realizes that he’s about to literally cry for Naruto’s dick and he burns with shame. Feeling his eyes start to tear up, he tries to pull himself away using the opposite edge of the counter, trying to think of anything to hold himself back, but the next white hot slice of lightning tears through him. He knows that one more and he’ll be through, so he tries to push off of Naruto’s shoulders, but this only pushes him deeper still, and Sasuke sobs, knowing he’s done for.

 

When suddenly, Naruto stops.

 

“Goddamnit! You son of a bitch! Oh fuck you!” Sasuke swears at him as Naruto eases him back down so he’s spread out on the granite with a smile that threatens to crack his face in half.

“Hey Sasuke,” he says, making circles with the tip of his finger against the skin of Sasuke’s thigh. “What?” Sasuke hisses, his chest still heaving. “Remember when I remodeled the kitchen?” Naruto asks, and Sasuke narrows his eyes at him.

 

“You should look up.” He says, his eyes dancing. Slowly, Sasuke cranes his head back, looking up, only to see his own eyes growing wide. There on the ceiling, where Naruto insisted on a series of pan hooks an age ago, is a mirror. Speechless, Sasuke’s mouth works silently for a moment. “ _Motherfuck_ …” he whispers, and he can see red blush that extends from his neck flood down to his chest, and watches Naruto line up his dick to his hole, looking teasingly up at the ceiling as he presses in, as he whispers with a smile into Sasuke's ear, "I... love... you..."

That final bolt of heat sears Sasuke blind for a moment, and he would swear he hears someone screaming as hot tears slide down his cheeks, unable to look away from the sight of Naruto fucking him, his own mouth wide open and fingers scratching against the smooth surface of the counter for purchase as his cock spurts onto his chest, untouched. He twists, seizure wild as Naruto fucks him through his orgasm, holding him down with a hand to his chest as Sasuke arches into him, his eyes wide, watching Naruto’s cock slide in and out of his body as his cum splashes up onto Naruto’s wrist and up to his own chin.

 

His vision whites out for a moment, and when he finally snaps back, Naruto’s still working in and out of him at a punishing pace, his brow furrowed in concentration and his teeth biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Oversensitive and still too out of it to speak, Sasuke just takes it, sobbing as he holds onto Naruto, opening his mouth devotedly as Naruto leans in for a kiss, his whole body reverberating with a moan as he spills into Sasuke.

 

When they both catch their breath, Sasuke shuts his eyes, unable to look at the sight above him any longer.

“You’re gonna kill me,” he murmurs, “holy shit, I’m going to die.”

“Can’t.”

“What?”

“Can’t kill anyone until Thursday afternoon, remember?”

 

Sasuke bangs his head against the granite, laughing despite himself. “You absolute moron.” He mutters, but presses a fond kiss to Naruto’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to shout at me. I love rotten tomatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more. This was written in a single day with no edits, so if you spot anything, don't be afraid to say. This was originally intended to be a one shot, but the gears are turning with possibilities.


End file.
